


[ JJojehong ]午夜

by for1ove



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「……再有下次你就死定了。」终于找回自己的声音时柳济鸿这样说道。





	[ JJojehong ]午夜

**Author's Note:**

> ooc/全是bug/逻辑不通/互攻明示  
phone sex/dirty talk，非常非常ooc，避雷注意。  
耳的要求就是我产粮的方向。  
五个月前的旧文，发出来存档。

柳济鸿顺手打开了方星现的直播间。

他发誓他不是刻意为之——睡前躺在床上看些东西助眠是很多人都有的习惯，他这样为自己辩解。听到他解释的好友对着他翻了一个白眼，连反驳都懒得，心里想着想看就直说，那小子吵得要死，无论从哪方面来看都不是助眠的好选择。

手机上的时间已经超过了夜里十二点。方星现今天开了facecam，从chat里成片成片的大笑中柳济鸿可以得出金东奎刚刚离开的信息。刚被殴打过的创始赛季mvp笑嘻嘻地伏下身子去凑近麦克风，带着气声告诉观众说他必须安静一点了。

那实在是个非常正常的动作。柳济鸿甩了甩脑袋，觉得自己可能是被困意冲昏了头脑，否则他为什么会从那个动作里读出说不出的色情意义来？柳济鸿盯着那块小小的画面，方星现微微向上抬了抬头，边说话边抬头看了看摄像头，柳济鸿隔着屏幕猝不及防地和他对视，那画面不知道为什么就和昏暗的灯光下，方星现正伏在他腿间含吮他的一幕重合起来。

柳济鸿手一抖，手机掉下来险些砸到他自己。

妈的，全是方星现的错。柳济鸿捡起手机，他不用看也知道自己的脸和耳朵已经红成了一片，他微微屈起了腿，带着些愤怒戳着屏幕上的输入法按键。

ryujehong：呀  
ryujehong：狗崽子  
ryujehong：这么晚不睡想死吗

他看着方星现将滑着墙的卢西奥一针睡到地上，视线不自觉地溜到摄像头画面上，又强迫自己专注于游戏界面。方星现小声笑起来的时候他生气地发现自己根本没有在看游戏里发生了什么。他有些烦躁地揉了揉头发，听到方星现凑近麦克风，轻快地说了一声「济鸿哥你好啊」。

又是那副让他觉得有些热起来的样子。

ryujehong：做什么  
ryujehong：快去睡觉  
ryujehong：我很累了

方星现看着柳济鸿的消息一条条从屏幕上滚过去。他的chat欢快地跟柳济鸿打着招呼，他自己因为连败而有些不爽的心情也轻松起来，像是刚刚在夜风里放飞了一只气球。柳济鸿的留言像往常一样暴躁又夹杂着不少错字，方星现却仿佛福至心灵一般，从那字里行间读出了一些不一样的味道。

「睡觉？我现在还不困……」方星现贴着麦克风，把声音刻意放低，脸上的笑意即使是在被末日铁拳捶死的时候也没有消失过。柳济鸿仿佛受了刺激一样打字骂起了他，方星现低声笑了，又叫了一声济鸿哥，混杂着气声的笑音顺着耳机烫得柳济鸿耳朵发烧。柳济鸿一把拽下了耳机，看着chat里刷起来的大片的Ang～，终于忍不住骂出了声。

这个臭小子果然是故意的。他想。

那是在他们做爱的时候，方星现在他耳边说话时会发出的声音。

-

方星现下播之后立刻给柳济鸿打了电话。

柳济鸿并没有直接接听。方星现耐心地等着，他猜柳济鸿不可能会这么轻易地入睡。铃声响到第四声的时候柳济鸿果不其然地接了，声音里透着欲盖弥彰的不耐烦，却没有任何一丝困意。

「济鸿哥？」方星现亲昵地小声叫他。

柳济鸿抓了抓自己的头发，深夜里莫名的烦躁感让他有些无所适从。

「干什么？……狗崽子，我已经睡了。」

「哥是在骗人吧？根本就没有睡才对。」

方星现的声音轻松愉快。柳济鸿听到他那边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，猜想他或许是翻了个身。

「你又怎么知道我睡不睡？好了，我现在要睡了——」

「哥是在想我吧？」

柳济鸿的话音被打断了。方星现的声音透过听筒戳穿了他内心的想法，让他的脸又有一点热了。

「什么想你？」

他觉得自己可能是在深夜里被什么东西附身了，竟然顺着方星现的话往下说。

「可是我是在想哥……」

方星现的话音有些含糊，混着一声低哑的呻吟，淹没在了逐渐加重的喘气声中。柳济鸿后背一麻，他立刻明白了方星现在做什么，忽然升腾起来的羞耻感和渴望猛烈地冲撞着他的神经，他原本就半挺着的性器突然开始硬得发疼了。

「……你在说什么鬼话……」

柳济鸿的挣扎微弱得连他自己都觉得可怜。方星现轻车熟路地掐灭了他这一点小小的反抗，他有一下没一下地继续手上的动作，确保自己越来越重的喘息一丝不漏地顺着话筒全部传到柳济鸿的耳中，想象着柳济鸿现在的样子，希望能得到一些回馈。

「硬着不难受吗？拿出来吧……济鸿哥，替我摸摸你自己吧？」

柳济鸿正拉下睡裤的手被他这一句「替我」激得抖了一抖。直球选手在说这些让人听不得的话上无师自通，他说话的尾音微微上扬，听起来几乎有些诱哄的意思——来自比柳济鸿小八岁的年轻人青涩又直接的诱哄。

「……呀，不要说废话！」柳济鸿低声吼他。方星现笑了，柳济鸿的喘气声明显地变大了，虽然他极力想要掩饰，却在安静的夜晚里无处可藏。

「小点声，小点声……哥，你声音太大的话东奎哥会听到的，万一他这时候进来可怎么办。」

「……你没有锁门？」

「没有。所以哥要小声一点……」

翻滚得越来越旺盛的欲望让方星现的声音变得有些发哑。柳济鸿想掩饰自己已经兴奋起来的事实，然而他的心跳在深夜里跳得急促又响亮，让他产生了那心跳声会通过话筒传过去的错觉。

于是他干脆放弃了隐藏，自暴自弃地将睡裤又向下蹬了蹬，在手掌包裹住前端的时候，发出了一声满足的喟叹。

「小点声？呵……」柳济鸿发出了一声嗤笑。「你还是担心你自己吧，上次叫得跟要死了一样……」

「因为跟哥做很舒服。」方星现直白地回答。他有点想弹个视频请求过去，但是不用想就知道柳济鸿肯定不会接受。他的手已经被流下来的液体打湿了，摩擦间发出细微而黏腻的水声。柳济鸿加重的呼吸仿佛直接打在他的耳朵上，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，感觉有点不满足。

想做点别的什么。

柳济鸿刚刚被他的又一发直球堵得闭了嘴，面红耳赤地靠在床头，嘴里不出声地骂着脏话。他听着听筒里方星现哼了一声，再开口时候语气带着一丝压抑的急促和渴求。

「哥……济鸿，我想亲你。」

「每次我一舔你的耳朵，你的脖子就会发红……你不让我在脖子上留痕迹，我就只好去咬你锁骨下面……」

「你就喜欢这样，不是吗？我一咬你你就要骂我，边骂我边一抖一抖的……」

「哥的腰在打颤吗？每次你觉得舒服的时候你的腰就会发抖。你不知道吗？我知道，你自己摸摸看……」

柳济鸿要疯了。

方星现每一句话说得都还算平静，好像在叙述普通的日常生活，而不是两个人的情事。糟糕的是随着他一句一句说下去，越来越多混乱的画面从柳济鸿的记忆里复苏，开始逐渐占领柳济鸿原本清醒的神智。他们原来做过那么多提起来就会让人觉得害臊的事吗？即使在一片黑暗里，柳济鸿还是觉得羞耻，他抬起手遮住眼睛，像是在隔绝方星现凝视自己的视线。

「……每次哥都会遮住自己的脸，不想给我看。我就会把你的手拿开，有时候会拉过来亲几下……」

「哥喜欢我稍微用点力气掐着你，是不是？但是你从来不肯承认……」

「……济鸿哥，你床头抽屉里还有润滑剂，我们上次留在你那的。」

方星现的话音停下了。柳济鸿非常清楚他想要自己做什么，他应该生气，应该骂他精虫上脑，然而他这时候竟然在犹豫。听筒里方星现的喘气声急促而沉重，柳济鸿知道他现在应该像个滚烫的小火炉，烧得十分旺盛，泛着红眼巴巴地等待着柳济鸿的反馈。他焦躁不安地迟疑了片刻，认命地伸手去拉床头的那个柜子。

-

柳济鸿咬着牙。太热了，为什么会这么热？他不是没有过这种经历的人，他以为方星现是本来就体温偏高，但是他此刻正清楚地感受着自己身体里的热度。他试图欺骗自己，说他只是为了满足电话对面的臭小子的恶趣味，可是内部的反应却不会骗人。柳济鸿进退两难，汗水将他落下来的额发打得潮湿，将他搞成这样的罪魁祸首还在对着他胡说八道。

「……哥里面一直都很热，我每次说哥夹得太紧了你都会打我……」

「有一个地方，每次我碰到了你都会整个人弹起来，你嘴硬的时候我就会故意去碰那里。」

「……然后你就会连腿都缠在我身上不放……」

「……找到了吗？济鸿哥真是能干……」

柳济鸿越来越无法控制住自己的声音。他应该是把头埋在了床单里，泄露出来的呻吟声小而带着崩溃般的颤音。方星现光是想象着他现在的情况就已经快要无法忍耐了，索性把平时敢说的不敢说的话都说了一个遍。柳济鸿在他乱七八糟的荤话里抖得越来越厉害，终于在一声仿佛是从哪里挤压出来的喘息声中释放在了自己手里。

这太过了。即使他们两个已经做过了各种各样没羞没臊的事情，这一次的过分程度还是让柳济鸿有了些过后反涌上来的羞耻。他茫然地大口喘着气，胸膛剧烈地起伏，在方才的自亵中出了汗的身体逐渐冷却，他忽然有些想方星现紧紧挨蹭着他的火热的身体了。

「济鸿哥……」

方星现的那点不满足早就被填满了。他听着柳济鸿带着一点呜咽的气声，仰着脖子喘息，用力得几乎把自己掐得有些痛了。他像是被点燃的烟花，像即将松扣的气球，欲望喧嚣着在他自己手里鼓动，想象着柳济鸿此时的样子，微凉的精液溅在了他自己紧绷着的小腹上。

寂静的夜晚里两个人都只听得到自己和话筒里传来的喘息。那声音近在耳边，就好像拥抱着彼此一样。

「……再有下次你就死定了。」终于找回自己的声音时柳济鸿这样说道。

「所以说这次就是没问题了？」

方星现笑了。

-

方星现的chat在卖力地向新来的朋友解释，说他的lastgame等于大概三到五局游戏。

他在选完英雄之后看了看，被充满了「aigo」和「lastgame」的chat逗笑了。

「看看时间啊。」方星现说。「马上就要十二点了，我快要不能大声说话了。有人会生气的」

「小声说话？不行。」他语气轻松地回答，同时非常残暴地直接秒杀掉了对方的源氏。他别有意味地偏了偏脑袋，看了看屏幕上管理员一栏里那个他熟记于心的名字。

「那可是关系着我的生命安全呢。」

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> ryujehong去JJoNak直播间催睡觉是真实发生的事情，请自行翻阅JJoNak4月29日的录播。


End file.
